duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 Year-End Countdown 1984 with Casey Kasem
American Top 40 Year-End Countdown 1984 with Casey Kasem is a syndicated radio show album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1984. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on December 31, 1984, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. The show counts down the Top 100 selling singles in the USA from no.100 to no.1. American Top 40 used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes three Duran Duran singles. At no.16 is "The Reflex" which reached no.1 in several countries including the USA, UK, Canada and Belgium. Also included is Rod Stewart, an artist who released the albums Out of Order and A Spanner in the Works co-produced by Andy Taylor. Track listing 100. "Lights Out" - Peter Wolf 99. "Some Guys Have All The Luck" - Rod Stewart 98. "New Moon on Monday" - Duran Duran 97. "Major Tom (Coming Home)" - Peter Schilling 96. "Round And Round" - Ratt 95. "Breakin'...There's No Stopping Us" - Ollie And Jerry 94. "I Still Can't Get Over Loving You" - Ray Parker Jr. 93. "Head Over Heels" - The Go-Go's 92. "Magic" - The Cars 91. "Crumblin' Down" - John Cougar Mellencamp 90. "Undercover of the Night" - The Rolling Stones 89. "Think of Laura" - Christopher Cross 88. "Blue Jean" - David Bowie 87. "Got A Hold On Me" - Christine McVie 86. "Wrapped Around Your Finger" - The Police 85. "Pink Houses" - John Cougar Mellancamp 84. "Desert Moon" - Dennis Deyoung 83. "An Innocent Man" - Billy Joel 82. "Cruel Summer" - Bananarama 81. "On The Dark Side" - John Caffert & The Beaver Brown Band 80. "Heart And Soul" - Huey Lewis & The News 79. "Penny Lover" - Lionel Richie 78. "I'm So Excited" - Pointer Sisters 77. "They Don't Know" - Tracey Ullman 76. "Nobody Told Me" - John Lennon 75. "Church of the Poison Mind" - Culture Club 74. "Thriller" - Michael Jackson 73. "Breakdance" - Irene Cara 72. "Adult Education" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 71: "You Might Think" - The Cars 70. "Strut" - Sheena Easton 69. "If Ever You're In My Arms Again" - Peabo Bryson 68. "Legs" - ZZ Top 67. "Better Be Good To Me" - Tina Turner 66. "Cover Me" - Bruce Springsteen 65. "Let The Music Play" - Shannon 64. "All Through The Night" - Cyndi Lauper 63. "Love Somebody" - Rick Springfield 62. "Almost Paradise" - Mike Reno and Ann Wilson 61. "Borderline" - Madonna 60. "Lucky Star" - Madonna 59. "Miss Me Blind" - Culture Club 58. "Sister Christian" - Night Ranger 57. "To All The Girls I've Love Before" - Julio Iglesias & Willie Nelson 56. "State of Shock" - The Jacksons 55. "Infatuation" - Rod Stewart 54. "If This Is It" - Huey Lewis & The News 53. "I Want A New Drug" - Huey Lewis & The News 52. "Sad Songs (Say So Much)" - Elton John 51. "The Warrior" - Scandal Featuring Patty Smyth 50. "Sunglasses At Night" - Corey Hart 49. "That's All" - Genesis 48. "Running With The Night" - Lionel Richie 47. "I Can Dream About You" - Dan Hartman 46. "Automatic" - Pointer Sisters 45. "Purple Rain" - Prince & The Revolution 44. "The Heart of Rock 'N' Roll" - Huey Lewis & The News 43. "Eyes Without A Face" - Billy Idol 42. "Here Comes The Rain Again" - Eurythmics 41. "The Glamorous Life" - Sheila E. 40. "Twist of Fate" - Olivia Newton-John 39. "Union of the Snake" - Duran Duran 38. "Oh Sherrie" - Steve Perry 37. "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues" - Elton John 36. "Drive" - The Cars 35. "99 Luftballons" - Nena 34. "She Bop" - Cyndi Lauper 33. "Love Is A Battlefield" - Pat Benetar 32. "Break My Stride" - Matthew Wilder 31. "Stuck On You" - Lionel Richie 30: "Self Control" - Laura Brannigan 29. "Joanna" - Cool & The Gang 28. "Jump (For My Love)" - The Pointer Sister 27. "Somebody's Watching Me" - Rockwell 26. "Hold Me Now" - Thompson Twins 25. "I Feel For You" - Chaka Khan 24. "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" - Cyndi Lauper 23. "Hard Habit To Break" - Chicago 22. "Talking In Your Sleep" - The Romantics 21. "Time After Time" - Cyndi Lauper 20. "Caribbean Queen" - Billy Ocean 19. "Let's Go Crazy" - Prince & The Revolution 18. "Say It Isn't So" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 17. "Dancing In The Dark" - Bruce Springsteen 16. "The Reflex" - Duran Duran 15. "Let's Hear It For The Boy" - Deniece Williams 14. "Missing You" - John Waite 13. "Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Wham! 12. "Out of Touch" - Daryl Hall and John Oates 11. "Ghostbusters" - Ray Parker Jr 10. "I Just Called To Say I Love You" - Stevie Wonder 09. "Owner of a Lonely Heart" - Yes 08. "Hello" - Lionel Richie 07. "Karma Chameleon" - Culture Club 06. "Footloose" - Kenny Loggins 05. "Against All Odds" - Phil Collins 04. "What's Love Got To Do With It" - Tina Turner 03. "Jump" - Van Halen 02. "When Doves Cry" - Prince & The Revolution 01. "Say Say Say" - Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark